


Santa, Baby!

by Jainasolo17



Category: Barry (TV 2018), Bill Hader RPF, Bill Hader-Fandom, Bill Hader/OFC, Saturday Night Live RPF, US Comedians RPF
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dominance, F/M, Rough Body Play, Rough Sex, Roughhousing, Santa Kink, Sexual Roleplay, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:55:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27239908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jainasolo17/pseuds/Jainasolo17
Summary: It's Christmas and Bill's partner has been working hard on making Christmas magical for the family. He decides to reward her with a special treat- roleplay with a naughty Santa.
Relationships: Bill Hader/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	Santa, Baby!

**Author's Note:**

> Just smut and a little bit of fluff. CW: Mentions of pregnancy, rough sex

It was Christmas eve and Bill was putting the children to bed as she was sprawled on the couch, sipping her spiked eggnog. It tasted delicious- more like alcohol than anything, but with a strong hint of nutmeg and cream as well. It started to affect her, but she didn’t care. The last week had been exhausting. This was their first Christmas with the girls and she had gone all out with decorating, baking cookies, and shopping for presents. Bill had helped her as much as he could, but he didn’t have the flair for baking and decorating, so he had mostly been watching the baby. 

She had felt incredibly domestic baking with a view of Bill playing with Trey in the living room. He was such a loving father to that baby and she adored them both. She didn’t blame Bill for his devotion. He had truly thought he was done having children until they had met and then the ultimate surprise had happened; a son for him. 

Trey had started walking recently, although still very stumbly at it. When he took his first steps, both Bill were both present and had both cried. Her ovaries had ached in the moment and when Bill asked if she was ready for their second she had agreed immediately. They were officially trying again. 

She took a gulp of the eggnog and listened for any noises from upstairs. Trey had been put to bed an hour ago, but Bill was reading to the two younger girls. The presents were all wrapped and under our beautifully decorated tree. The only lighting in the room was the glow of its colored lights, glinting off the windows and in her glass. The Christmas Song was playing softly in the background as she rested her eyes for a moment.

She heard footsteps upstairs and knew that Bill was finishing up. She was looking forward to cuddling on the couch when he returned. It took him a few minutes longer to come down than she would have expected and as he appeared she could see why. He had put on the santa suit that he had bought to wear on Christmas to entertain the kids. At the sight of him, she started to giggle. She was definitely tipsy. He made one fucking handsome santa.

“I think someone’s been a naughty girl this year.” Bill said, in his deep register, his “dom” voice, as she called it.  


“Oh?” She said, perking up and sitting up straighter. He stopped at the foot of the stairs and put his hands on his hips, raising an eyebrow. The low light made his face look a bit sinister as he set his bedroom eyes on her. Although he was wearing the hat and suit, he had not put on the beard. But he had not shaved in a few days and his stubble was starting to border on a beard. “Does Santa usually punish naughty girls? I thought that was Krampus.”

“Do you want to sit on Santa's lap to find out?” His clear blue eyes were reflecting the tree lights and he looked positively delightful.

“Do I get a choice?”

“If you say no I’ll make you anyway.” He said, threateningly. At this point she knew that she had the choice to stop the scene if she wanted, but the idea of fucking Bill as Santa was really turning her on.

“I want you to make me,” she challenged him. He stalked toward her and she sat her drink down on the coffee table. Lately grappling with him had become one of her favorite things to do. “Wait, let me move my drink out of the way---” She said, standing up and feeling the alcohol hit her. He grabbed her by the waist and pulled her ass into him.

“Alright. You have until the count of 3 to get back here.” He hissed into her ear, his hand on her chin. He released her and she took the glass into the kitchen, purposefully going farther to ensure she’d fail his timer. He counted “3….2….1.” He hit 1 as she was two feet away from him. He clucked his tongue and roughly put his hands on her as they started to wrestle. Her attempts to fight him only amounted to tests of how much stronger he was than her and to remind her that he could hurt her if he wanted to. That was unbelievably hot to her. 

He swung her around roughly and pushed her onto the couch where she landed on her ass. Then he sat down beside her and grabbed her, pulling her into his lap. “Okay, nice now.” His hand was on her chin again and he had the other arm around her middle, restraining her. She tried to get up, fighting against his grip, but barely managed to move an inch. He laughed his evil laugh. “That’s cute. You can try harder.” She made another attempt, this time pushing against him with full force and got the same result. God, he was so fucking strong. She was breathing heavily at this point and her heart was pounding in her chest. “Great. But I did say be nice. Sit like a good girl and or you will fucking regret it.” He growled, sending shivers down her spine. She nodded. He loosened his grip and she adjusted herself so that she was sitting sideways in his lap. She was well and truly tipsy as she regarded his face.  _ Those cheekbones.  _ Once again she found herself wondering what this beautiful man had ever seen in her. She rested her head on his chest, enjoying the strength and warmth of him. 

“Now, tell me what you want from Santa,” he said, starting to stroke her hair gently.

“I want his big, fat cock.”

“Oh, you are naughty. What makes you think you deserve it?”

“I left cookies out for you.”

“What will you do with this cock?”

“Mmm… put my mouth on it, suck it. I bet it tastes wonderful. I’d love to swallow your cum.”

“You’ve got a dirty mouth on you,” he said, adjusting himself slightly so that she could feel his dick was getting hard, pressing insistently against her ass. Then he grabbed her face and pulled it to him so that he could kiss her roughly, crushing his face into hers. His tongue forced its way into her mouth and he squeezed her tit, hard. She groaned into him and grinded her ass into his cock. “Oh no,” he said, pulling his mouth slightly back. “I’m in charge. Stay still. You are not going to do anything except breathe unless I tell you to do it.” 

His other hand moved to her other breast and he began to grope it hard, squeezing and pulling at her nipples through her shirt. “Mmm.. you’re paying Santa back for all of those presents. You want your pussy to be a rest stop for Santa? You want Santa to stuff his hard, throbbing cock into you?”

“Yes. You’re not going to make a chimney analogy?” She teased him. 

“Shut up,” he said gruffly and bit her shoulder, hard enough that it made her cry out. “You’re mine. Do you want to try to get away again? I’m going to use you for my own pleasure, got it?” 

“Yess…” Talking was difficult with how turned on she was. He reached up and took her shirt off and then deftly unclasped her bra as he bit her again. Then he went to work on her nipples, pinching and pulling at them. There was a fire between her legs and her clit was throbbing. She couldn’t help but squirm.

“I want you to stay as quiet as possible. That’s your challenge,” He leaned forward and whispered in her ear. “And listen for footsteps because if one of the girls comes down and sees Santa fucking their stepmom-” She nodded, “Stand up.” He ordered. “Strip, slowly. Show me that ass.” She stood up and wriggled out of her pants and underwear, inch by inch, bending over to show him everything. She stepped out of them and he slapped her ass forcefully, making her flesh sting. Then he put a hand between her legs and began to rub her pussy. “Get back here and sit on Santa’s cock.” She heard movement behind her and he placed his hands on her hips, pulling her back into his lap.

She looked back and saw that he had only pulled his dick out and was still completely clothed otherwise. He looked hot as fuck dressed as Santa, the hat askew on his head with only a few wisps of his dark hair poking out. His eyes were filled with lust and holding his massive cock upright. She sat down slowly, feeling his cock pressing at her lips. She stopped for a moment to savor the sensation and then leaned forward and lowered herself onto him, bracing herself as he penetrated her. As she always did when he was inside of her, she marveled at his size and how it felt as if he was going to split her apart every time. When he was fully inside of her, she began to move her hips with her feet flat on the floor, loving the feeling of him filling her..

She bit her lip to keep from making noises and tried to listen for any sounds from above. The hand that was on her tits moved to her chin and his fingers spread so that two were close to her mouth and the rest were on her throat. She took his fingertips into her mouth, sucking on them gently. Writhing in pleasure, she leaned back against him. There was something about being completely naked while he was still clothed that made it incredibly hot for her. She felt an orgasm wash over her and while she was still reeling, he pushed her up,

“Get on your knees on the floor,” she felt empty as she stood up and got on her hands and knees beside the coffee table. He quickly followed her and spread her lips with his hand to slide into her again. He fucked her mercilessly, slamming into her and forcing her elbows into the carpet. It only took him a few minutes before he exploded inside of her and as she felt him go soft she rolled onto her back on the floor. Bill laid down beside her and put an arm around her, giggling. “You really want this to be the time that makes our second kid?” He asked, knowing that was the reason she was lying down.

“Why not? Yeah, we just pretended you were Santa fucking the shit out of me, but… we may be dirty motherfuckers, but it’s still love. Besides, I’m not letting any time go to waste. You know I have to min-max everything.”

“You’re right.” He kissed her neck. “By the way, you have made this a magical Christmas.” She grinned. “I just hope no one wakes up now.”

“Well, if they do just grab that blanket over there and cover me up, because I am not getting up until gravity does its work.”

“We’ll just keep an ear out,” he kissed the top of her head and squeezed her tightly. She rested her head in his neck and gazed at the Christmas tree. The colored lights were the only light in the room, twinkling their reflections in the windows. “White Christmas” had started to play at some point and she sighed happily. Bill looked down at her and smiled and she reached up to take the santa hat off of him so that she could toussle his hair. He whispered, “I adore you, you know.” 

“I do,” she replied, closing her eyes in contentment. 


End file.
